Butterflies
by xGlowingAngelx
Summary: [1OO per cent Pure fluff, rated T for slash] Noah watches Luke sleep....


**AN:** _I haven't actually seen a full episode of 'As The World Turns' because, as far as I'm aware, it doesn't air over here in the UK. However, I have been watching the 'Noah and Luke' storyline on YouTube and I have to say, I love it!!! So, naturally, I decided to write my own little fic :). It's NOT serious. Pure fluff. I might do a serious one one day, but for now..._

_Oh and also, This is written under the pretence that Noah and Maddie _did_ live together and had been dating a while. _

**Butterflies**

-

_'What's wrong?' Luke had asked, his fingers still gripping the now fastened tie that was tucked neatly beneath the collar of Noah's shirt. They were stood so close that they were certain, had the place been silent, they would hear the others heart beating. They both knew what was going to happen. Their eyes were transfixed one another. He hadn't actually heard Noah's response. It had been either 'Never mind' or 'Nothing', but before he had the chance to be sure, he could feel the delicate lips press against his own. Belonging to him. _

-

The sound of raised voices filled the room with fear. For a moment, she was half expecting someone to appear from beneath the bed and attack her. She felt a hand grip her shoulder and swung around. Coming face to face with Noah.

She jumped up from the spot where she'd been sat on the floor and grabbed the nearest pillow, whacking her boyfriend with it gently. 'You made me jump!' she moaned, trying to hold back the laughter he was expecting her to release any second now.

'Noah, what the hell are you playing at?!' she demanded, chewing her bottom lip to keep up the refrain from laughter. Noah smiled innocently at her. 'You fell asleep!' he announced. She had been about to argue when he cut her off. '- and don't say you didn't because you did!'

Maddie let out a defeated sigh. 'So much for movie night! I'm sor-' she stopped herself and glanced around the room. 'Where's Luke?' she asked. Noah shook his head in amusement. 'He went to bed ten minutes ago. You'd have known if you hadn't fallen asleep!'

She rolled her eyes. 'I'm going to bed' she announced. Noah watched as she grabbed her toiletry bag and headed for the bathroom to remove the remains of the days make up. To remove the mask she hadn't been aware she was wearing.

-

She was snoring. Noah smiled softly. He'd insisted she snored numerous times but she'd been adament she hadn't, refusing to back down even when he vowed that one day, he would prove it to her.

Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he walked out of the bedroom. He hadn't intended to stop outside the spare room, he just happened to on his way to the bathroom. The door was ajar slightly. He felt his breath catch as he walked in and saw the figure sleeping in the double bed. The duvet half on, half off. His hands, tucked either side of his pillow. His blonde hair cascading gently across his face.

_-_

_They were still kissing, that much he knew. But he wasn't sure of anything else. He wasn't sure where he was, or why he was here. He just knew that right now, he needed those lips against his. He needed to feel the release of the passion he's held inside for so long. _

-

He was beautiful, he mused, even when he slept. His eyelids twitched in the cute way they did every night. His mouth was raised in a half smile, as though he was dreaming of something amazing. Noah hadn't dared wake him. He wanted to, just to know he was really there, but he knew that waking him could simply put an end to his own perfect dream.

He brushed Luke's cheek softly, careful not to risk waking him. He felt every memory reawaken inside him. From the moment they'd first clapped eyes on one another, to this very second.

He wasn''t sure of what exactly he felt for Luke Snyder. Love? Lust? Friendship? He couldn't be certain. But he did know that right now, the sleeping boy before him was the closest person he had to him. He knew that were best friends. He knew that, as he watched him sleep, his stomach was filled with butterflies.

He gave a soft smile and kissed Luke's forehead gently, before walking from the room and closing the door behind him. Not noticing as Luke's eyes slowly opened and the curves of his mouth turned his lips into a content smile. Not noticing as Luke rolled back onto his side and closed his eyes again, certain he would dream of only fairytale endings tonight.

xox - _The End _- xox

End Note: There you go. My first ever Noah and Luke fic :). It was more of a test, to see if I could do it. Please review and from there I will decide whether to do another one. Thanks for reading! xxx


End file.
